Class trip to Paris
by R5-Rocks-that-Rock
Summary: Ally goes on a trip to Paris, France for 2 months. There she meets Austin Moon, and they soon become friends, but want happens when they start to have feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Ally P. O. V

"So Ally you excited to go to Paris?"my friend Trish exclaimed, I nodded eagerly "We get to see the Mona Lisa, the Eiffel tower and th-""boring! There's other things we can do like check out cute French boys, go shopping, eat food, and did I mention check out cute boys? I roll my eyes at my boy crazy best friend "well g2g I have to finish packing I'll see you at the airport tomorrow"trish said "k" I said locking up Sonic Boom and headed outside to walk at my house which is only 5 mins away.

I get home and went upstairs to finish packing lets see I got clothes, shoes, laptop, cellphone, what am I missing? O yea my songbook! My songbook is really valuable to me I write songs and its also my diary/journal I never let anyone touch it not even trish.

I look at the clock to see its 9:30 well better get to bed early for the long trip tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up by my dad yelling "Ally wake up you do not want to be late for the trip!"I jump out of my bed getting into the shower, i quickly took a shower and headed to my closet i put on a yellow tank top, white and blue floral skinny jeans, with white flats.I blow dried my hair, my hair is armpit length, its chesnut with amber highlights on the tips which i call ombre,, anyways i curled it and headed downstairs with my suitcases and tote bag.I ate my breakfast then told my dad it was time to go.I put my stuff into the trunk and jumped into the car to head to the airport.

Once we got there i said goodbye to my dad and kissed his cheek.I went inside to find trish and the rest of the class in 20 mins later we are on the plane i was sitting right next to trish and waited til we took off, so to pass time i wrote in my songbook/diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Is the day we are headed to Paris, France for 2 whole months! I know 2months without parents supervision (beside teacher supervision) Im really excited we get to see the history and rich culture of France, but trish just wants to see 'cute'french of boys, i wish my perfect boy will be:_

_1) loves music_

_2) sweet_

_3) carring_

_and 4) romantic_

_Anyways possible song lyrics-_

_When on your own drowning alone and you need a rope that can pull you in, someone will throw it._

_Thats all I have!_

_Ally M. D_

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen please buckle up, we are heading to Paris, France!" The captain said i sigjed and put my book away._**

**_Paris, France here I come!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally P.O.V

"ally psst ally wake up!" trish said, wacking me with a pillow."what the heck trish!I said loudly causing people to look at me weirdly. "were landing in 5 minutes' I sighed feeling tired. Then the intercom went on "passengers, we are now ready for landing, please buckle up we are now at Paris,France"

* * *

We are now outside waiting for some bus to take to our hotel we are staying in.

The teacher suddenly made an announcement "okay class in a minute we are taking a bus to our hotel. When we get there you will have a roommate, your roommate is the same gender as you, if I see the other gender in the opposite 's gender room you will not attend any activities we are doing, understand" she said sternly "and NO PARTIES!" we all nod, scared.

Just then a bus pulled up, which im guessing is the bus we will use. We all climbed in the bus. I sat down and took out my journal

_Dear journal,_

_We are finally in Paris! I hope this trip will be super fun! I would love to go to museum's and learn how to speak French. There are many sights to see here like the Eiffel tower. And who wouldn't wanna see famous paintings and sculptures ? (besides Trish)_

_Love Ally D._

* * *

**_We arrived at the hotel, the teacher told us to choose our roommates of course I chose trish._**

**_We went to our room and lets just say the room was amazing!_**

**_We got a balcony with a paris view, beautiful paintings, fancy furniture, a huge flat screen tv, a fireplace, and a private bathroom!_**

**_Me and trish both sqealed and threw our suitcases on the floor and jumped on our bed , we suddenly got tired and sat down breathing heavily. "okay I should better unpack you can tour around if you wanna" trish said, I nodded "but I better change from all that jumping" I said, trish chuckled._**

**_I went in the bathroom and changed into a blue flowy tank top and white skinny jeans.I went outside and grabbed my camera and tote bag._**

**_"I'll go tour around the city, I'll be back before dinner time " "k,see you later alls" trish said_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally P.O.V

I was touring around Paris and it was amazing! There were artist on the street, lots of shopping centers, cute couples, and mimes. It was amazing!

After a while I came across a park, and sat down at the bench that was nearby.

I took out my songbook cause I had sudden inspiration.

_when your on your own, drowning alone and you need a rope that can pull you in, someone will throw it_

_and when your afraid that your gonna break, and you need a way to feel strong again, someone will know it an-_

**_"you know those lyrics are really good!" I heard a voice say, which made me jump. "oh sorry to startle you, my names Austin Moon" i look to see a tall guy, he had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and quite muscular, "h-hi my names Ally Dawson" I said suddenly nervous. "pretty name for a pretty girl" Austin said, i blushed. "so ally you new around Paris?" "yea I came here for a class trip" I said calmly "cool, I've been here for 2 years, hey since your new here maybe I'll show you around?" I looked at my phone, 6:00, its dinner time I should better be back at the hotel. "sorry, I cant I have to go back to the hotel im staying in, how about tomorrow?" "sure! here's my number" he sid writing his number down on a piece of paper "thanks, and here's my number too" I said giving him my number. "thanks, text ya later Alls" he said I smiled "k,bye!" and we both headed in different directions_**

* * *

**_I know short chapter, I'll try to update 2 chapters tomorrow cuz I don't have school so yeah_**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the followers and favorites, I really appreciate it :), and all for those amazing reviews you guys are really awesome! :)

Anyways chapt 4!

* * *

Ally P.O.V

I went back at the hotel safe and sound, I'm just a couple minutes late due to the street signs, cuz I only know a few words in French.

Anyways I made it to the cafeteria that was in the hotel. I ordered a croissant with hot chocolate and headed to find trish, I saw her eating at a table. I made my through the crowd of students and plop down on the seat "hey trish" I said "Ally! did you have any Idea how worried I was? I almost called the freakin police!" I chuckled at my overprotective friend, "relax, I was confused at the street signs cause you know I cant speak French." I explained, she nodded understanding.

Soon, dinner time was over, we headed back to our rooms.

I changed into a tank top and pajama pants. Trish was busy reading a magazine. I was busy on my red cherry laptop, when my phone buzzed, signaling I got a text.

_hey Alls! its me Austin :)_

**hey Austin how ya doin?**

_just hangin with my friend dez, he lost his llama_

**um okay?**

_anyways I was wondering if you want me to give you a tour around paris tomorrow :)_

**sure :) where do you want to meet and time?**

_**at the park where we met and 2:00**_

**_k g2g bye Austin :)_**

**_bye ally goodnight :)_**

**_And with that our conversation was over, "hey alls who were you texting" trish asked, I forgot she was here, "I was texting a friend I met earlier" I said "really who? is he a boy?" she asked excitedly "Austin Moon, and yes he is a boy" I said casually, trish sqealed "omg this is awesome! what does he look like?" she asked, "um, well he has dirty blonde hair, tall, kinda muscular, high cheek bones, and he has hazel eyes" I said trying to remember what he looked like. "sounds cute is he French?" "I don't know, he has been here for 2 years'' I said remembering the conversation earlier ,"so what were you texting about'' she asked curiously "he wanted to meet me tomorrow to show me around paris" I said "k, well im going shopping tomorrow''. I yawned feeling tired "well better head to bed its 10:30'' I said lying down on my comfy bed "k, goodnight ally'' trish said tiredly, "night trish" I said and turned off the light, and with that I was out of light._**

* * *

**_This is a true story. A girl died in 1933. A man buried her when she was still alive. The murderer chanted "Toma Sota balcu,'' as he buried her. Now that you have read the chant, you will meet this little girl. In the middle of the night she will be on your ceiling. She will suffocate you like she was suffocated. If you post this on your profile, she will not bother you. Your kindness will be rewarded._**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally P.O.V

I woke up and turned my head to look at the clock, 10:30?! Me and Trish must've overslept! "trish! trish! wake up we overslept!'' I shouted across the room, "hmm?'' she said getting up rubbing her eyes tiredly. "we overslept! its 10:30! I exclaimed getting up too, and walking toward the dresser to find clothes so I can take a shower. "I'll go take a shower, you can catch up with breakfast'' I said walking into the bathroom. "k, I'll bring you food, later'' I heard trish say followed by a door slam.

I took a warm shower and got out I put on my dark faded skinny jeans, pink and black striped shirt and black wedges. I blowed dry my and curled it.

I finally was finished and went out to find trish eating breakfast and watching tv, "hey Alls, I got you breakfast.'' she said, holding up a paper bag, "thanks'' I said as I plop down beside her. I opened the bag and took out the food, which is a bagel and apple juice. "so you meeting Austin today?" trish asked looking at me "yea" I said looking at the clock which now read 11:30 "well im gonna take a shower'' trish said walking inside the bathroom.

* * *

-Time skip-

Me and trish are now headed out to paris, trish wants to go shopping while I go with Austin.

I went to haul a cab to go to the park, finally, after a long time I found a cab "bonjour madam, where to?'' he asked (sorry I don't know how to say 'where to in French) "the park" I said climbing inside. We finally made it to the park and found Austin sitting on the same bench we met earlier.

"hey ally" he said getting up and smiling at me "hey Austin" I said returning the smile "so ready to go" he asked holding out a hand "ready, where we headed off?" I asked he grinned "were gonna go to the Eiffel tower!" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally P.O.V

I sqealed the Eiffel tower?! "that's awesome Austin!" I said happily, jumping up and down clapping my hands, he chuckled. "well what are you waiting for? lets go!" he said dragging me to the street.

* * *

We are now at the top of the Eiffel tower and lets just say its breath taking! You can see the whole city from up here!

"so how do you like it so far?'' Austin asked "its awesome Austin! Thanks for bringing me here, your an awesome friend even though we only met yesterday"i joked he chuckled "so wanna take pictures?'' "of course!" I said taking out my camera "say cheese!" I said positioning the camara in front of me and Austin "cheese" we both say then the flash went off.

The rest of the day went touring around museums and historical sights like the arch de triomphe. We took LOTS of pictures some of them are us goofing off an some are just regular photos. Anyways after a long day Austin took me to dinner He is soo sweet!

We went to a small restaurant and Austin pulled the chair for me "such a gentlemen" I said, giggling "thanks I try my best" he said, I giggled even more.

The waitress came and I can tell she was checking out Austin cause she tried to flirt with him with the flirty eyes, but Austin didn't notice which was GOOD!

The waitress asked us what we want, but I didn't understand so Austin translated it for me he is so nice!

"so since we are finally alone wanna play twenty questions to get to know each other?" "sure!'' "okay I'll start, favorite color?" "red" I said "yellow he said "okay my turn, favorite hobbies?" I asked "ooh I like to play music at my spare time!" he said happily "me too! I like to write songs and sing, but I have stage fright" "wait you write songs? that's awesome! I can sing and play instruments, but I cant write a single song!" he said. "well what kind of instruments do you play?" I asked curiously "I play any kind of instruments! I can play a trumpet through another trumpet!" he said his eyes brightning up "cool, I can play the piano, keyboard, and a little bit of guitar" I said. The rest of dinner went by talking about music and getting to know each other more.

I suddenly have to go to the bathroom "excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom" I said getting out of my seat "okay, but be back! I have to tell you about how my best friend Dez, got a pet kangaroo!"

I headed to the bathroom but I bumped into someone but luckily that someone caught me and brought me up "I-Im so s-sorry " I stuttered he chuckled "its okay its not everyday I bump into a pretty lady" he said winking I notice he is a few inches taller to me, he has brown hair that parts the right way, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes "the names Dallas" he said introducing himself "Ally" I said, in the corner of the eye I can see Austin giving dallas a death glare


	7. Chapter 7

What's his problem? "So Ally wanna head outta here so I can get to know you better?" Dallas asked "um actually im here with a friend" I said pointing behind me where Austin sat, when he suddenly got up and headed over here "hey ally I thought you were at the bathroom" he said with gritted teeth "oh yeah I just bumped into-" "Dallas" he finished with his hands clenched "Moon" Dallas snarled "so I think me and Austin should finish our tour around paris" I said pulling Austin by the arm "wait ally you wanna go on a date on Friday?" dallas asked pulling me back "no she cant she is with me on Friday" Austin hissed behind me "um sure where?" I asked ignoring Austin "the movie theaters" "okay I'll see you around" I said happily, then walking out.

"Ally why did you did that?" Austin said frustrated "I was trying to be polite, plus he seems cute" I said Austin rolled his eyes "but still he can be bad news!" he exclaimed "and why is that?" I asked putting my hands on my hips "he's a total player" 'and how do you know that" "well 1 year ago, I was dating this girl named Cassidy, on our 6 month anniversary I tried to surprise her by a picnic at the park when I saw her and dallas making out at the fountain. Then a week after I saw him making out with at the same spot with a different girl'' he said "so? people can change Austin" "FINE BE THAT WAY ALLY HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE WITH DALLAS" he yelled storming out "FINE" I yelled storming out too.

* * *

I got back at the hotel and found trish organizing her dresser "hey trish" I said, closing the door and sighing "hey girly, guess who got new clothes" she said doing her pose I laughed, "so how was your day with Austin?" she asked folding her clothes "well he took me to many different places, and when he treated me to dinner I bumped into a guy named dallas and he got really mad when Dallas asked me out and I said yes, then we started fighting and he stormed out" I said rubbing my temples "ooh boy drama" trish sing songed "looks like Austin is jealous" she said "him? jealous why?" I asked "oh I don't know, maybe he likes you!" she said sqealing "how can he like a girl like me anyways, im just plain old ally" I said "well do you guys have anything in common?" she asked plopping down on her bed "we both like music" "I said "ooh do you have any pics of him?" she asked excitedly "um yeah here" I said giving her my camera "OMG he looks so hot!" trish squealed happily "Now I can picture you and Austin getting married with a banner that says Austin and Ally" she said daydreaming "whatever trish, if we do have a relationship it might not work out I mean were only at paris for 2 months anyways" I said stating the obvious "you might not know ally, you might not know" she said "well its getting late we should head to bed" I said well that rhymed! "k good night alls" "good night trish!" I said yawning


	8. Chapter 8

Ally P.O.V

-Time Skip- Friday

Eeep! Todays finally my date with Dallas! Ever since me and Austin's fight we haven't really talked since. "eeep! Ally your date starts in 2 hours we better get you ready!" trish screamed "okay, so I will do your hair and make up, and you can choose you clothes" she said.

So since this is my FIRST date I decide to try something cute , so i wore a pink and white high-low chevron dress with wedges. "ally hurry up! we have to do your hair and make up here!" trish said, "okay I'll be right there!" I came out the bathroom and sat down on the chair at the make up table.

-an hour later-

Trish did an amazing job! She naturally curled my hair, and put on blush, eyeliner, lip gloss, eye shadow, and mascara. It was now an hour and i had to head on my way to the movie theaters. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door "be back soon alls!" i heard trish yell "k see ya later trish!" i screamed.

I went outside tried to hail a cab, "where to miss?" the cab driver asked "the movie theater please" i said politely he nodded and sped off.

We arrived at the movie theaters and found Dallas standing outside of the theaters i got out and paid the driver. I approached Dallas nervously "hey dallas" i said catching his attention "oh hey ally! You look really pretty tonight!" he said while kissing my cheek, which made me blush. We went inside and Dallas got the tickets and the popcorn, candy, and soda. We went inside and sat down at the 3rd row, the lights darken which meant the movie was about to start.

We watched the movie and lets just say the movie is really boring! Dallas tried to the lame trick to fake yawn and stretch out his arm so it can go over my shoulders. The movie was finally over and we headed out Dallas wont stop babbling about how awesome the movie was, i wasn't really paying that much attention, i just kept thinking about Austin and what he told me. "so ally wanna grab dinner?" Dallas asked "sure" i said. He took me to a fancy restaurant right down the street, he ordered the food because of course i don't speak French. Dallas was really charming, sweet, and kind during dinner, we talked about ourselves and had some things in common but he really doesn't like music.

Dallas had offered to walk to the hotel with me, of course i agreed. We were back at the hotel and Dallas lent down and KISSED ME! OMG my FIRST KISS! I cant believe it i feel tons of butterflies in my stomach, he soon pulled away and smiled, i smiled too "I had a fun date today Ally" "yeah me too" i said "well see you later" he said kissing me on the cheek and walked back.

* * *

I went inside my room and found trish reading a magazine "so how was your date?" she asked excitedly "well he took me to the movies and he took me to dinner, he was really charming, and he offered to walk home with me, and when we arrived he kissed me!" i said squeling "OMG ally your first kiss!" trish said, jumping up and down.

Soon we just spent our night celebrating my first date and kiss. I took a shower and brushed my teeth then headed to bed, this is the most greatest day of my life!


	9. Chapter 9

Ally P.O.V

I woke up happily ever since my date last night, I am just excited! Today trish made me go shopping with her today because she still needs to know how to get around Paris. I woke at 9:00, and trish was still snoring her butt off, I got up and got my towel and clothes and went inside the bathroom. I took a quick shower, blowed dried my hair and curled it, I put on a blue and white striped shirt, dark skinny jeans, and wedges. I put on a little bit of make up. I went out and found trish awake "hey chica ready to go more shopping?" she said excitedly "yeah" i said plainly.

She took a shower and we both headed to breakfast.

* * *

Me and trish were going around paris finding clothe shops, and right now my arms were tired by carrying all these bags, we were passing by the park when I asked trish if I can rest and she said yes, I sat down on a park bench near the fountain, where I notice a girl and a guy with brown hair and tan skin were making ! Then I notice the boy looked a lot like Dallas, when they pulled away I got a closer look and it was actually DALLAS! I felt tears brim around my eyes, I shot up and walked over to them where they were cuddling "HOW COULD YOU DALLAS!" I screamed directly at him, he looked shocked and worried "I actually thought you like me! But I guess that kiss last night didn't mean nothing to you!" I screamed louder, tearing up he stood up and tried to touch me but I screamed "DON"T TOUCH ME! I guess Austin was right you were a player! You jerk! you just play with girl's hearts and you don't even care for their feelings! I never wanna see your stupid face around anymore!" I screamed and slapped him hard. I grabbed the bags and took off running, when I bumped into a rock hard chest "o-oh I-Im so s-sorry!" I stuttered "Ally?" I hear a familiar voice say I look up to find AUSTIN! "what's wrong? Are you crying!" he said worriedly, I nodded and sniffled, he hugged me and let me cry into his chest "what happened?" he said, "I s-saw D-Dallas kissing another g-girl" I said, my voice cracking up.

"DALLAS! I'm gonna pound him" he said clenching his fist "You don't need to do that Austin, he wasn't worth it, you were right he was just a player, I should've listened to you" I said sadly Austin then kissed the top of my head and whispered "I'm sorry Alls" he said, "for what?" I asked "for yelling at you and storming out" he said, I smiled "its okay" I said "friends?" he asked "friends" I smiled. "So since we are friends again, I wish to help you fix your broken heart" he said "oh, you don't have to Austin" I said "but I wanna! your the best girl friend I have ever had! I don't want to see you so unhappy" he said, AWWW! he is so sweet and caring! "okay fine what do you wanna do?" I said finally giving up "ooh lets go to the fair!" he said excitedly.


	10. Chapter 10

He then grabbed my arm and led me to a black mustang, I stood there gaping "so you like my ride" Austin said chuckling at my expression. He grabbed the bags I was carrying and put them in his trunk, he then went to the passenger side and opened the door for me, I went inside and Austin closed the door and jogged to the drivers side, he opened the door and jumped in he started the car and we zoomed off.

* * *

We arrived at the fair and it was packed there were lots of people, acrobats, clowns, magicians, and other performers and there were lots of booths and rides. Austin took my hand and I felt sparks, he led me to a ticket booth and offered to pay for the tickets but I insisted that I pay so we kept on going back and fort, by the end Austin paid. "so what you wanna do first?" he asked looking at me "um.. you can pick the ride" I said looking around "Okay! how about we go to the roller coaster!" he said excitedly but I just looked horrified "um yeah" I said worriedly looking down on my feet "hey whats wrong?" Austin asked lifting up my chin to meet his hazel eyes "um I never rode on a roller coaster before and im scared" I said sadly "its okay! you can hold my hand if your scared" he said sweetly, I smiled "okay" I answered "awesome! lets go!" he said grabbing my arm and I felt electricity shot up from my arm, but I ignored it.

We were strapped in our seats and I held Austin's hand securely, Austin gave my hand one last squeeze before the ride started. There were lots of ups, downs, and swirls and the ride finally ended. We got off and Austin fist pumped the air "That was awesome!" he said, and I giggled. We were walking around when I saw COTTON CANDY! I squealed "Austin theres cotton candy!" I exclaimed pointing to the booth and dragging him there, he chuckled "okay, can I have two cotton candy please" he said in French, the guy gave him the cotton candy and Austin gave one to me and he paid, I took a bite and it felt like a cloud with sugar "mmmm" I moaned and he chuckled "enjoying your cotton candy?" he asked as he took a bite of his own, I nodded eagerly.

Soon we finished our cotton candy and we walked around when I saw a booth with a big stuffed teddy bear hanging from it and a poster that says 'make three shots you win a giant teddy bear!' I guess Austin saw me staring at the bear he led me to the booth. He paid the guy some money and he started playing, he was able to make three shots and got the huge teddy bear for me. I took the bear and hugged it "thanks Austin that was so sweet" I said "anything for a friend" he said and I smiled.

* * *

The rest of the day we went on rides, played games ,and ate food. It was night time and we were walking around when I saw a stage set up with instruments and microphones, and there was a he crowd formed the host was saying something n French which I can barely understand so I asked Austin what it meant and he said that they are gonna be choosing a random person in the audience to perform and sing. Just then a bright light came above me and saw the guy up stage point at me and gestured with his hands to come over "ally you have to sing up in stage" I hear Austin whisper "but I cant, I have stage fright" I whispered back "don't worry I'll be there with you" he whispered back, before I could say anything, he grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stage. He grabbed a guitar and started strumming "did you finish the song you wrote?" he asked and I nodded. I quickly told him the the lyrics and how to play the tune, and what parts he was going to sing because we decided to do a duet. Before we started singing I started panicking and Austin noticed so he said to just look at him during singing. The lights came on and Austin started strumming and I began singing my part and Austin started singing his parts in 'You can come to me' (A/N: Sorry I was to lazy to type the lyrics ).

We finished the song and the audience clapped and me and Austin smiled. We hopped of stage, "you did it ally you over came your stage fright!" Austin said happily "I know it was amazing! thanks for helping me with my stage fright Austin" I said and smiled, then I hugged him, he was a little taking back but wrapped his arms around me, we pulled away and he said "no problem als" he said.

It was getting pretty late, so we both headed to the car. We went inside and drove in silence, I suddenly felt dozing off then my eyelids became heavy, soon enough I was sleeping. "als, als, wake up" I heard Austin say shaking me gently, I stirred and woke up, I saw Austin looking down at me "were at the hotel" he said and climbed out, I followed his actions and he opened the trunk and I got the bags out. He walked me up to the front "thanks again Austin for the amazing night" I said and hugged him again, and this time he didn't hesitate, we pulled away and I kissed his cheek, I blushed when I pull away and I saw he blushed too. I went inside and waved at him, he waved back and smiled.

I went inside the hotel room and found trish sitting on her bed with her arms crossed "Care to explain?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Another new chapter! Please review! I got very important news: Next week, I will be taking this thing called MSA, which is an assessment I have to do to test how well I know or something, which means I'll be very busy studying or reviewing lessons in math and reading. And there's a gym health test I have to do too, you see March is a really busy month for me. So I will try to update when I have time too. Bye! Review, Favorite, or Follow :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I Was a little bit taken back, but I finally composed myself and said "explain what?" I asked innocently "oh dont play innocent with me ally! First you said you were gonna rest but when I went down the park I didnt see you!"she exclaimed "okay, I was sitting at the park bench when I saw Dallas sitting at the fountain making out with another girl so I yelled and slapped him. I took off with the bags when I bumped into austin, I explained what happened and he took me to the fair to help me feel better. He won me a teddy bear and helped me over come my stage fright, and he dropped me off and I thank him and kissed his cheek." I explained tiredly plopping down on my bed "OMG! Did he blush?" Trish asked squealing "yea why?" I asked "he totally likes you!" She said "trish we have been over this" I said "fine whatever im tired" she said, I quickly changed into my pj's and climbed into bed.

* * *

-The next day-

The next day i woke up by my phone beeping i groaned and picked it up, it was austin

AM: Hey Alls want to come to breakfast with me and my friend?

AD: Sure can I bring a friend too?

AM:Yea sure meet us at the front lobby at 8

AD: K see ya later :)

I yawned and check the time 7:15, they will meet us in 45 minutes i decided to wake trish after i yake a shower. I climbed out and grabbed my towel. I took my normal routine and get dressed into a pink sleeveless scuba skater dress with a blue vest and wedges. I walked out and try to wake up trish "trish wake up! Austin is taking us to breakfast" i said she instantly woke up "okay! Im getting hungry!" She said and took a shower and changed by the time she was done it was 7:57 and we headed to the front lobby and saw austin with a strange redhead that had crazy clothes.

* * *

**Hey guys! A new chapter! I have no school today which means i dont have testing but i probably am going back to school tom. For testing and my schedule will be jumbled up. I only had 17 reviews for the last chapter so please more reviews! And i got a new twitter account so follow me at kay_chan101 if you have a twitter.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever to make me happy :)**

**~Kay :)**

**P.S I think of starting a new story called 'Summer Love' soon, its still an A&A fanfic with R5 and Vanessa Marano. It still includes characters from A&A.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey ally!" Austin said happily "hi austin this is my friend trish" i said intoducing trish "cool this is my friend Dez," he said pointing toward the red head "hey ally! Austin told me a lot about you!" He said which caused me to blush. "Really? " "yep! He said you look so pretty and your nice, and he li-"he was cut off by Austin who put his hand over his hand. "So lets go to breakfast!" Austin said changing the subject.

* * *

The day was really fun, we went out to random places walking around, taking pics. Dez was really interesting he loves animals and owns a goat? He also like directing, he actually directed a couple videos of Austin.

When we were walking around, Austins hand will brush against mines and i would feel sparks. And i would see him staring at me at times, and i would blush. Maybe im starting to like austin hes so sweet and caring. And he loves music. I dont know i have to talk to trish about this.

It was night time and we were passing by a karaoke place "hey ally why wont you perform here?" Austin asked "yea why not ally plus didnt you get over your stage fright?" Trish joined in "yea but im still a little bit scared"i said "of what ally? You have an amazing voice you should get up there and show'em what you got" Austin said encouraging me "okay fine I'll do it" i said getting more confident.

I volunteered and they luckily picked me. I sang one of my original songs 'Finally Me' the crowd erupted with applause Austin, Dez, and Trish were cheering the loudest. I hopped off stage to be picked up by Austin who was spinning me around, which caused me to giggle "you did it ally you performed by yourself!" He exclaimed "hey ally i got a video of you performing" dez said showing me the video. "You did it Alls im so proud of you" trish said fake tearing up. I smiled this was the best day ever.

* * *

It was getting really late so the boys dropped us off. We went inside the hotel and plopped down on our beds "best day ever" trish said "yep, hey trish can i ask you something? What happens you have this friend, and you kinda like him but your not sure?" I asked "well i think since you kinda like him, and your great friends and have somethings in common, you probobaly like him?" She stated "k good night trish" "good night ally."

* * *

**Do you think Ally would figure out her feelings O_O. Please review I will try to update tom.  
**

**~Kay**

**P.S Dont forget to follow me on Twitter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ally P.O.V Last night I couldn't sleep at all! I kept thinking if I actually have feelings for Austin. Its so difficult, does he even feel the same about me? I started thinking of bad things that might happen like he might not like me back, we can ruin our friendship, it would awkward if we actually if we DID date, and I have to leave to go back to Miami. Sigh, this is frustrating. I turned over to look its 7:30, might as well take a shower. I took my normal routine and put on a blue floral peplum top, peach pastel skinny jeans, and flats. I walked out and decided to get breakfast at the café right across the street. I took my wallet and phone, and wrote a note to trish just incase she freaks out. I walked across the street and went inside the café and instantly I smell the aroma of coffee and sweets. I went up to the counter and tapped the guy on the shoulder he turned around and said something in French, but I didn't understand what he said, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Austin "he asked what is your order" he said and I smiled. I told my order and grabbed my breakfast. I was about to find a seat when someone grabbed my arm and I felt sparkes I was pulled onto someone's lap, and that someone was Austin. "Can u sit with me?" He whispered "sure" I said back. I got of his lap and sat across him.

* * *

Austin and I spent the rest of the morning together. We were walking at the park in a comfortable silence when Austin broke it "so uh ally um would u like to go out with me?" He asked nervously. I was screaming inside with excitement, okay ally keep it cool "uh uh yes!" Nice Dawson. "AWESOME!" He exclaimed fist bumping the air. I giggled and he picked me up and spinned me around kissing my cheeks. "Okay, I'll pick u up 8:00!" He said. I couldnt wait to tell trish!

* * *

**_AND DONE! Sorry for not updating a while (at least what i think) i have been SUPER busy with school. I have to take the MSA, but luckily we finished testing. And we had the gym fitness test, I'm tired as hell! And we had to do many writing stuff. Im still tired after testing. Anyhoo... So how is the chapter? Please positive reviews! What will u think happens at the date? At least reach to 20 or more reviews!_**

**_~Kay_**

**_P.S I know some people are scared of what i said in one of my chapters, about the girl and stuff, i was even scared, so i put it there. But i dont really think its true (I hope!) But dont worry, just put it on your profile incase your scared. Someone put it in one of my reviews. I think i deleted it, but i dont remember. Just to clear..._**


	14. Chapter 14

Ally P.O.V Ahhh! Tonight's the date! I am freaking out! Trish is trying to find the perfect dress, and it's 7:10! We have to do the dress, makeup, and hair! Finally, Trish found the perfect dress "found it!" She exclaimed and held out the dress. It has a black cropped tank top,with the zipper on the front, and a high-low floral skirt. It was beautiful. She then pulled out 6-inch black heels! "Trish no I am not gonna wear those heels!" I shrieked "but ally!" "No" "fine, I'm not gonna do your makeup and hair then" she said smugly "fine I'll wear those stupid heels" I said glumly. "Good girl" she said and handed me the dress and heels. I went in the bathroom and tried them on. I went out and Trish gasped "ally you look amazing!" She exclaimed, I smiled "thanks Trish" I said "now, no time for admiring the dress, sit down!" She commanded and I sat down on the vanity chair. She applied blush, eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and red lipstick. She curled my hair into perfection. By the time she was finished it was 7:50 ten more minutes. "And done!" She said and turned me around. I looked at the mirror amazed "thanks Trish! You are the most bestest best friend I ever had!" I said, and got up and hugged her "aww, thanks ally, now hurry up its 7:55!" She exclaimed and handed me my clutch. I opened the door and headed out "have fun, but not too much fun!" Trish shouted. I went down to the waiting area and saw Austin sitting there, he wore black jeans with a chain, white shirt, and a black blazer. Once he saw me, his eyes widened and I blushed, he smiled and handed me a red rose "you look beautiful alls" he said and I blushed furiously "aww, thanks Austin" I said and kissed his cheek. "Shall we?" He asked and linked our arms "we shall" I said, and giggled.

* * *

We both went out to his car and drove off. We drove in awkward silence, and Austin turned up the radio, and I immediately started singing along, and Austin soon started to sing along, once the song was over, we both bursted out laughing. We soon arrived at our destination, the park.

Austin parked his car and got out and jogged to my side and opened the door, and held out his hand. He lead me to a beautiful garden, and at the middle of the garden, was a table and chairs. It was amazing, and classical music was on!

We both sat down, and Austin pulled put the chair for me. The food was amazing! Austin and I soon started a conversation, and we would burst out laughing, talking about our lives,talk about random things, and talk about music. It was much better then my date with Dallas.

It was then, we finished our dinner, and we went to walk around the garden, with our hands intertwined, we were walking down a pathway, when Austin paused and got out a guitar from a bush. He started strumming and singing:

Last summer we met, we stared as friends I can't tell you all how it happened

Then autumn it came, we were never the same, those nights everything felt like magic,

And I wonder if you miss me too, if you don't here's that one thing that I wish you knew:

(Chorus)

I think about you every morning when I opened my eyes,

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights,

I think about you every moment every day of my life,

You're on my mind all the time it's true...

how long til I stop pretending?

what we have is never ending,

oh, ohhhhh

if all we are is just a moment, don't forget me cause I won't and,I cant help myself

i think about you

uhhmm

i think about you

ohhhh

i think about you every morning when I open my eyes

i think about you every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you every moment everyday of my life, your on my mind all the time it's true...

i think about you, you you, you

By the time he was done, my eyes were tearing up. I started clapping "that was beautiful Austin!" I said and threw my arms around his neck. "Thanks alls, I wrote it just for you" he said, and I felt myself blush and look down. Austin lifted up my chin with two fingers and he looked at me straight in the eyes. He leaned in and I felt myself lean in too. Our lips were centimeters apart when I felt his lips on mine. My arms were around his neck, playing with his baby hair on his neck, and his were on my waist. The kiss was passionate and I felt sparks. We pulled away after 10 seconds, and Austin rested his forehead against mine, "Ally Dawson, will you take the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked "hhhmmm...I don't know is that a trick question?" I said pulling my fake thinking face. "Ally!" "Kidding! Kidding! Yes, I'll be your girlfriend" I said and he fist pumped the air and picked me up and spun me around kissing my lips. "Can you put me down now? I'm getting dizzy!" I joked, laughing as he put me down and pecked my lips.

* * *

It was 10:00 and I knew Trish would start getting worried. So, Austin dropped me off 10:15 in case Trish doesn't call the police in the next 15 minutes.

I was about to insert the card in the slot, when the door opened and an arm grabbed my wrist and sat me down on the bed. "Spill" Trish demanded. " well Austin took me to a romantic dinner at a beautiful garden, he sang me a song he wrote by himself, and he kissed me, and I felt sparks." I explained, she squealed and started fangirling. "Omg Auslly is happening!" She said excitedly. I gave her a confused look "what the heck is auslly?" I asked dumbfounded. "It's yours and Austin's ship name!" She exclaimed " who created the ship name?" I asked "me and Dez!" "Ohhh yours and Dez's ship name should be trez!" "heck to the no" she dead panned.

It was midnight, and I got my outfit and makeup off. Me and Trish spent the night talking and talking.

*Sigh* My life is perfect.

* * *

**Done! BAM WHAT?! Haha. Did anyone see the KCA's last night? I'm so happy for Ross:) He won best TV actor AGAIN! :) And did anyone see Laura (Marano)'s outfit? It was so cute! She actually wore a crop top! AND did anyone see the video of Vanessa and Laura doing an interview, and Ross was there and was like 'Oh my god!' and Vanessa was like 'There so many of them' haha. I started fangirling like crazy cause of my raura feels. It was a disappointment that Ross didn't get slimed. And present it was awkward!**

**Anyways... YAY! The date! What do u guys think? Please review! No negative comments! Sorry I'm sensitive. **

**I LUV all your reviews. **

**~Kay**

**P.S I'm in this new reading group at school, it is like where the smart kids are. So that means more hard work for me! YAY! (Note the sarcasm) So I will try to update. Unless I'm tired. Like always. And I have to work hard for my report card do yeah...**

**P.P.S Spring break is coming by in April so YAY! Even though some school's spring break is around March. So I will try to update. And I'm having my spring concert. We had solo auditions, and being the shy person I am, I didn't audition. But the music teacher made the students who didn't audition for a solo, sing in groups. So I was in a group, and we sang the song 'Wicked' and she was like 'I don't know why some of you guys didn't audition for a solo, but Oh well' so yeah.**


End file.
